Off Set Love Triangle
by munrobelieber
Summary: A Maistine/Mrislinn (Munro/Cristine/Aislinn) love triangle - Set on a Degrassi cast trip cruise to the Caribbean - Lots of drama, love, friendship, and humour!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Final Day Shooting Season 12

* * *

**Summary: A Maistine/Mrislinn (Munro/Cristine/Aislinn) love triangle - Set on a Degrassi cast trip cruise to the Caribbean - Lots of drama, love, friendship, and humour!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"Okay, that's a wrap!" I shouted as the last scene of prom concluded. Everyone jumped up and cheered. Many hugs were spread along with many tears being shed.

"Don't cry" I teased, as Cristine's tears ran down her face along with her makeup.

"I know" She tried to smile and walked into the cafeteria along everyone else.

I grabbed one of the cupcakes Cristine brought and stood beside Stephen at the front of the room.

"It was a great season, wasn't it?" Stephen smiled towards the whole cast/

I nodded. "Yes it was, and now it's time to put the amazing season, to a phenomenal ending as we..." I paused for dramatic effect.

The entire cast's was waiting for me to finish.

"go on a VACATION!" Everyone cheered and hollered.

"Seriously?" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" Annie grinned.

Munro and Luke bumped fists as Stephen made another announcement.

"And... we have a special person joining us... Come on in!" Stephen urged the person to come inside.

Sam Earle stepped in and the room went hysterical. He ran over to Aislinn and lifted her off the ground into an enormous hug. Then he went to Chloe and did the same.

"Woah, woah! Don't break him!" Ramona joked.

Everyone hugged and chatted excitedly for the trip.

* * *

**Munro's POV:**

We were all hyped for the trip, which was happening in a week, after all the ADR sessions were finished. Everyone walked to their dressing room and took a few momentos to keep.

I took Eli' guitar pick necklace and his leather jacket. I looked around the room one more time and saluted. "So long Eli Goldsworthy, hello to many more" I smiled and closed the door, walking out of the building and to my car.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was only a few hundred words long, but I need to know if you guys are interested in this storyline first! If you want me to continue, please review and tell me so! Suggestions on how you want the story to be developed are also welcome! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Flyin' High In The Sky

* * *

**Summary: A Maistine/Mrislinn (Munro/Cristine/Aislinn) love triangle - Set on a Degrassi cast trip cruise to the Caribbean - Lots of drama, love, friendship, and humour!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Aislinn's POV:**

"Ais!" Melinda shouted. I looked around until I saw her waving her hands in the air. I smiled and walked towards her and Jessica.

"We were about to call you!" Jessica smiled.

I giggled. "Sorry, there was some traffic"

We walked to the desk and gave the lady our boarding tickets.

Once we handed her our luggage, we walked inside and saw the rest of the cast and crew.

"Okay, you guys can all walk around for an hour or so. Make sure to meet at the boarding gate no later than 9:45 AM. Got it?" Stephen asked.

We all nodded and headed off to different directions. Chloe, Sam, and I walked to and sat down at Tim Hortons, as we had not eaten breakfast yet.

We were eating as Munro, Luke, and Justin came by. "Mind if we sit down?" Munro asked.

I smiled. "Of course not, we'll be sitting with each other for a whole week anyways" I winked.

He smirked and put his tray down beside mine and sat.

We talked and talked until Chloe reminded us that it was time to go.

We walked to the gate and lined up, we walked into the airplane and my seat ended up being beside Cristine.

I forced a smile as I wasn't exactly fond of her. She was nice, but also kind of fake. She always wore revealing clothes and tons of makeup, and was flirting with guys twenty-four seven. Even the guys with a girlfriend, like Luke and AJ.

She smiled back, which was also quite fake as she nodded for me to sit down. The seats across from us were taken by Munro and Justin. They were lucky as they were best friends.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we will be departing very soon." the flight attendant ordered.

We did as she said and soon enough, we were in the air.

Cristine leaned over me and talked to Munro. I felt uncomfortable as her breasts were spilling all over me.

Who did she think she was? Wearing a racer back tank top with no cami inside. I looked over at Munro, who's eyes were closer to her chest than her face.

I scoffed and Munro looked up at me.

"What's wrong Aislinn" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

"Hey Aislinn" Cristine batted her eyelashes. "Do you mind switching seats with Munro?"

I got up. "I don't mind at all." As I was glad to not have to sit with her anymore.

"Hey Ais" Jake smiled warmly.

I smiled back and was finally comfortable.

Justin and I talked for a while until I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by noises. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Justin was asleep, and looked really cute I must say.

I turned my head to see Munro's eyes rolled back. A moan escaped his lips.

My eyes widened at the sight of him so flustered. I looked down and saw that there was a blanket covering his lap and saw some movement happening.

Cristine's head was on the crook of his neck and her arm was in the blanket also.

I shook my head as I knew what was going on.

"Cr-Cristine" Munro moaned.

"Tell me what you want" She purred quietly, but not quiet enough.

"F-faster"

Cristine smirked and I saw the blanket moving up and down faster and higher.

Munro gripped his armrests and bit his lips.

"Don't be shy, baby" Cristine whispered seductively.

Munro moaned louder.

I was disgusted and couldn't take their actions anymore.

I coughed and Munro and Cristine looked over.

"O-oh, Aislinn" Munro smiled sheepishly.

Cristine didn't seem to be bothered though, and just smiled. "How was your sleep?" She said as she continued rubbing Munro under the blanket.

"Um, fine. Just that some _noises _woke me." I replied annoyed.

"S-sorry" Munro looked down.

"You don't need to apologize, Munro" Cristine glared at me. "Aislinn's just being a cranky _virgin"_

I gaped towards what she said. I was about to reply to her snarky comment when Justin stirred up.

"Hey, are we there yet?" He said drowsily.

I turned my head away from Cristine and Munro to look at Justin.

"Almost, 30 minutes left"

"Cool" Justin smiled and sat up.

I ignored Cristine and Munro all the way until we landed.

_This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't really long either. But I wanted to keep each scene per chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I've had a lot of homework and tests the last week. Then the last few days, I've been being bullied and turned against by all my friends. Things have been getting a bit better, so I decided to put up this chapter for you guys (: Hope you enjoyed it and review! OH, and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Sunshine and PalmTrees

* * *

**Summary: A Maistine/Mrislinn (Munro/Cristine/Aislinn) love triangle - Set on a Degrassi cast trip cruise to the Caribbean - Lots of drama, love, friendship, and humour!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the characters used in my story**

* * *

**Twitter: munrobelieber**

* * *

**Cristine's POV:**

We walked out of the FLL Airport (Fort Lauderdale) and stood in line for taxis to take us to our hotel, The Atlantic.

We got 4 vans to fit the 27 of us, and I was put with Annie, Alicia, Melinda, Sarah, Jessica and Shanice. I was hoping to be with Munro, but was glad that I wasn't with Aislinn. We got in, and Shanice sat in the front with the driver and told him to follow the first of our vans.

We arrived at the hotel and were in awe at how grand it was. The exterior was made out of white marble and palm trees were everywhere, surrounding it. We walked into the lobby, and bellboys came to help us with our luggage.

Stefan and Stephen checked us in and came back to us with the room keys.

"Okay, there's 27 of us and 7 rooms. So 4 per room, other than 1" Stephen instructed.

Everyone got together and we decided on the rooms:

1. Annie - Cristine - Jessica - Sarah

2. Aislinn - Chloe - Jordan - Melinda

3. Alex - Olivia - Shanice - Alicia

4. Demetrius - Munro - Justin - Luke

5. Craig - Jake - Daniel - Jahmill

6. Dylan - Ricardo - Lyle

7. Stefan - Stephen - AJ - Sam

We got our room keys and headed to the 12th floor, where all our rooms were located.

As we got out of the elevator, Stefan gave us some last instructions.

He checked his watch. "It's 2:30 now, you guys can unpack and get settled and look around. Meet at the lobby at 6 PM for dinner. Wear something semi-formal" He instructed.

We nodded and eagerly entered our rooms.

* * *

**Munro's POV:**

We walked into our rooms and saw the huge 50" LCD mounted against the light green washed white wallpaper. There were two queen beds and a radio alarm clock with a built-in iPod dock. There was a dark leather loveseat against the wall beside the desk and swivel chair. There was a balcony with two lawn chairs and a mini table outside. The bathroom contained the usual, but with a shower, and a Jacuzzi tub.

"Dude, this is amazing!" Demetrius exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "So, how are sleeping?"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Who's sleeping with who?" Luke said slowly as if he was talking to a baby.

Justin opened his mouth shaping an 'o'.

"How about me and Luke in one bed, and Justin and Dem in the other?" I suggested.

They nodded in agreement. "Let's unpack and hit the pool!" I unzipped my bag.

* * *

**Aislinn's POV:**

We finished unpacking and all lie on the bed.

"So what should we do? We have over 2 hours until dinner time" I sat up.

Melinda sat up too and thought for a second before suggesting, "Let's go to the pool!"

"I second that!" Chloe grinned.

"Yea!" Jordy shot up.

"Okay, let's get ready!" I exclaimed.

We all turned to one side of the wall and changed into our bathing suits. We turned back around when we all finished.

"I love your hot pink strapless, Mindy!" Jordy gushed.

"Your sexy red one piece is super hot too" Melinda smiled.

"Don't forget Chloe's scandalous purple bikini!" Jordy winked.

Melinda looked over to me and furrowed her brows. "Why are you wearing a 1 piece?"

"Jordy's wearing a 1 piece too!" I defended.

"Yea, but hers only connect through a single strand on the belly!" Melinda said as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "It's only a bathing suit, Mindy"

"Well, I don't accept it! You need to show off your bod for once!" Melinda looked through her suitcase and took out a royal blue bikini and handed it over to me. "Wear this, we're about the same size, so it'll fit" She demanded.

"Um, no way." I threw it back to her.

"Come on Ais" Chloe did her sad puppy face.

"You'll look amazing in that" Jordy wiggled her eyebrows.

I sighed. "Fine." They all squealed. "JUST to get you guys off my back"

They giggled and turned around for me to change.

I took off my black one piece and put own the blue bikini. "Okay, you guys can turn around now"

They did so and their jaws dropped.

"Told ya!" Chloe smiled.

"You look WAYY better in it than I ever did" Melinda smirked. "You can have it"

"Okay, enough of US gushing over Aislinn and her body" Jordy winked. "It's the guys' turn"

I shook my head and got my sunscreen and towel, I put on my sunglasses. "Ready to go?" I asked.

They nodded and we started our way to the pool.

* * *

**Luke's POV:**

The guys and I were putting on some tanning oil, hoping to get some sun-kissed skin by the time we get back to snowy Toronto. I put on my shades and laid down on one the lounge chairs by the pool . I saw some girls throwing some winks my way and I just ignored them. I have a girlfriend at home, Julianna, and none of them would even come close to how beautiful she was. I decided to turn my head the other way when I saw Mindy, Jordy, Chloe, and Ais-

"WHOA" My eyes widened at the sight of Aislinn. She was wearing a very sexy bikini, showing parts of her body which no one here has ever seen before. She's usually a very modest and conservative dresser, only occasionally would she have a semi-low neckline, which would still be higher than the other girls.

Justin, Demetrius, and Munro's head turned to where I was looking and all their jaws dropped.

"Hey boys" Mindy smiled. She was wearing a nice bikini too, but we've all seen it before, so it wasn't much of a shock. Same with Chloe and Jordy.

The girls said hi and put their stuff down on the chairs beside us.

"Want to help us with sunscreen?" Chloe asked.

We nodded and got up. I helped Mindy, as we were good friends, Dem helped Jordy, and Justin helped Chloe. Which left Munro with Aislinn.

* * *

**Munro's POV:**

I gulped as I took the sunscreen from Aislinn's hand. I squeezed some onto my hands and rubbed them together, so it wouldn't be so cold for her. I put my hands on her back and rubbed slowly as Aislinn helped by holding her hair up.

"Can you lift the straps up so I don't get a tan line?" Aislinn asked.

"S-sure" My voice cracked. I quickly finished helping her and got up, handing her back the bottle.

"Thanks" Aislinn smiled sweetly.

"No problem" I said, trying to keep my eyes on her face, not her chest. I couldn't help myself, so I took a quick glance. Her top was slanted, and I could almost see her nipple. I felt myself getting hard so I quickly looked away and to the pool. "Uhm, Aislinn" I said not looking at her.

"Yea" She asked.

"Your, uhm, bikini top is kind of..." I mumbled trailing off.

I heard a gasp and something slap against skin.

"Um, thanks" Aislinn mumbled.

I turned around and saw her blushing.

"It's no problem" I smiled nervously. "Want to go in the pool?" I asked, trying to get us pass this awkwardness.

She opened her mouth to answer, when a voice called me.

"Munro!" Cristine called as she walked towards me.

She sat down on the lounge chair beside Aislinn and removed her sunglasses. "Mind helping me with my sunscreen?" She flirted.

"Uhm, sure" I gave a sorry glance to Aislinn and she smiled and mouthed '_it's okay'_.

* * *

**Aislinn's POV:**

I went in the pool and hung out with the girls, we swam to the in-pool bar and asked for drinks, as we were waiting, I looked over to where Cristine and Munro were. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her trying to act all _sexy_ to Munro, when he just seemed bored sitting there talking to her. I was getting really annoyed at Cristine. Who does she think she is? Munro isn't hers. He's my friend too.

"Aislinn?" Mindy asked.

She snapped me out of my thoughts and handed me my drink. "What were you looking at?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing" I lied.

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

Chloe swam beside us and told us that it was 5:15 and that we should get out of the pool soon to get ready for dinner.

We left 5 minutes afterwards and headed back to our rooms to get showered and dressed.

_Dinner with the tramp. Fun._

* * *

**Thank you guys SO much for all the positive feedback! I also love your predictions and suggestions! You motivate me to write and continue this story! Also, I am very grateful to those who cared about me going through some rough times with my friends. Thank you :* Lastly, I hope you all liked this chapter! Keep on reviewing, thanks! OH, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU ALL! May 2013 be good to us (:**


End file.
